


Excerpts

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fill for the drabble challenge prompt: Dexter "Dex" Jettster, Solidarity





	Excerpts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thymesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/gifts).



[[From _Four Hands Raised Wide and Open: The Dexter Jettster Story_ ]]  
  
The reasons Dexter "Dex" Jettster became a political activist have largely been lost to time. Prior to -19 BBY, there is no record of him being politically important; few records remain of Jettster’s Diner, post-Empire, but late Republic era holos largely show a diverse clientele; Jedi, high society, and even the occasional Clone Trooper could be found there.  
  
However, in -19 BBY, whatever his reasons, Jettster became a prominent critic of the Empire. His image is still seen in Coruscant today, despite the Empire’s best attempt to silence him.  
  
\---  
  
[[From _Jedi Smuggler: Dexter Jettster and the Unlikely Story of a Restaurateur Turned Savior_ ]]  
  
No one knows exactly how Dexter Jettster managed to save as many Jedi younglings as he did. When the Empire came for the Jedi, it came swiftly and brutally.  
  
The vast majority of the temples’ crèches were burned, the children inside slaughtered by Darth Vader. Only the children offworld – a precious small amount, perhaps as few as 1% of the Temples’ younglings - survived the initial purge. And of those children, perhaps only 1% of 1% found their way back to Coruscant, only to find their home burning.

\---  
  
[[From _Savior or Smuggler? Dexter Jettster’s Sinister Scheme!_ ]]  
  
No one knows how Jettster managed to hide so many Jedi children working at his restaurant. Many have speculated the children, lost in this new world, would have gone to places of comfort. 

Others suspect that Jettster had a man on the inside.  
  
Sources have noticed one of the Empire’s most long-hunted bounties, Obi-Wan Kenobi, had gone to Jettster for advice frequently.  
  
Jettster, an alien living in Coruscant’s human quarters, was long used to bending the rules. And Kenobi, well…everyone knows how his apprentice turned out. Apple never falls far now, does it?

\---

[[From _Saved by the Cook: The Rolan’iqua Ta’sharn Story_.]]  
  
Though the Jedi who brought me to Jettster’s diner is long dead, I cannot name him; too many of the “First Order” wish to punish Jedi, and I love this man too much to bring whatever is left of his family pain from these terrorists.  
  
I did not expect him to help us, to nurture us; he taught me how to repair droids, how to cook. In Jettster I found not just a friend, but a father. He _saved_ me.  
  
I will always be grateful for all he sacrificed for us.  
  
\---  
  
[[From _Luke Skywalker’s Opening Speech of the Coruscant Temple, 10 ABY_ ]]  
  
...I would like to say a special thanks to the family of Dexter Jettster for being here today; Jettster saved 30 Padawans by hiding them and helping them find safety off world.  
  
When the Empire came for him, it’s said he offered no resistance, only opening his four palms wide and yelling for his last, few smuggled Padawans to run.  
  
Today, 15 of those Jettster saved remain with us. He saved the Jedi Order.  
  
Let this be a lesson: The Force does not make one great. One’s actions do.


End file.
